dontstarvefandomcom-20200222-history
Queen Womant
per second Cannot be ignited Summons Mant Warrior Eggs |drops = ×5 ×5 ×4 for |spawnCode = "antqueen" |image = Queen Womant.png|damage = 0|walkSpeed = N/A|runSpeed = N/A}} The Queen Womant is a Boss Monster exclusive to the Hamlet DLC. She can be accessed by going to the deepest part of a Mant Hill. Behavior The battle takes place in a pseudo-dungeon known as the Queen Womant Chambers. As a result, the screen will not scroll with the player. The Queen sits on a Stalacmite Throne in the center of the screen at all times. She will create 2 Mant Warrior Eggs when she enters battle, which hatch into Mant Warriors, creating more once they are all killed. She will also cause periodic Earthquakes causing various minerals and hostile mobs to rain down from the ceiling. When she enters her second phase, she gains a new attack, where she will blow into her tail like a pipe, causing all game sound to stop. The red insanity tendrils will appear around the players screen and they will be forced into the insanity animation for the duration of the sound. Each blow takes somewhere between 25-50 sanity as well. The player cannot move until the blowing ends. The effects of the blow can be mitigated by wearing Rabbit Earmuffs. After defeating her, she will drop the Royal Crown and a Blueprint for Bundling Wrap, although sometimes the player must mine the throne in order to access the items. Another effect of her defeat is that the rooms leading to her lair will be lit. Tips * The player can trick the Mant Warriors into getting stuck behind her throne, which is accomplished by quickly running around the edge of the throne after dodging an attack. This is easier with high speed, so items increasing speed (such as Coffee) should be utilized. Once the Mant Warrior gets stuck, the player can attack Queen Womant without interruption. * Another trick is to build Walls that separate about a third of the room. With luck, one Mant egg will drop on the other side of the wall, allowing the player to quickly destroy the egg on the side they are standing on. Then the player can freely attack the Queen Womant without interference by the Mant Warrior on the other side. *Its a good strategy to just use Pew-matic Horn and use rocks as ammo because she will mostly drop rocks in her earthquake move. Bugs * It is possible to get stuck inside the Queen's throne if the player walks towards it as she dies. However, it is possible to get out if the throne is mined away. * If the player enters a different room as the Queen Womant is shooting Mant Warrior Eggs into the air, they can land in that room instead of hers. Upon re-entering the throne room, Mant Warrior Eggs that landed in that room may not hatch. vi:Kiến Chúa Category:Hostile Creatures Category:Sanity Loss Category:Boss Monsters Category:Non-Renewable